The Departed Trilogy
by thepointingcompass
Summary: WITCH is being forced to return to Meridian to protect Elyon after being attacked. Corny is attacked and something changed her. What really happened? What happens with Caleb and Corny are given another chance after breaking up? R&R pls! C/C New Chptrs 3&4
1. Title

**RETURN**

2009 – 200? thePointingCompass

* * *

A dedication to all W.I.T.C.H. fans through the years.  
May the power of true love and friendship conquer all.

* * *

THE DEPARTED TRILOGY

PART I: RETURN  
PART II: DIVIDE  
PART III: CONQUER

**Disclaimer: I do not own any W.I.T.C.H. characters/objects/places/etc.  
The objects/places/names/etc that are not mentioned in the  
series/comics/books are purely out of my imagination.**


	2. Return: Prologue

**PART I: RETURN**

* * *

**Prologue**

The man's cape swayed along the blowing wind, emitting swooshing sounds only audible to him. The sound of the swaying grass along the wind was soothing. The crescent moon was partially hidden from the grey clouds and illuminated half of his face which was hidden underneath the hood he was wearing.

He stood across the plains, tall and his broad shoulders completed his stature in the dark. The little light reflecting on his face made his facial features more prominent, than they really were, making him look older than he seem. It was a somber night within the forest, birds seldom hooted this late in the woods in Meridian.

The eeriness of the forest gave him a feeling that was contradicting to the splendid night. The plains which he stood upon was significant as few as other historical landmarks in Meridian. Wars and battles, sieges were fought here. The good side was hardly triumphant then, but things changed when the Light of Meridian returned. No one walked in this part of the woods; too many memories here – whether it had been calamities then, no one dared to enter.

He started striding, making his pace quick and light. Across this forest was a small village where he was getting to was very remote and very far from the Meridian Castle. He had a good reason to be there, a task, that is. He knew it was a foolish one, what he was about to do, but this would get their attention. With all his thoughts put into this, one conclusion could be made.

_This is the only way._

Minutes passed and the longer he took to get there, the more anxious he became. His heart thudded and a person listening to it would've thought that it was the loudest pounding of a heart from a single person ever heard.

It was unpleasant.

His heart continued to hammer and he felt a sharp, hard object hit his chest to where his heart was. He felt through his chest pocket where he carefully kept a small article which he was keeping until his task was finished. Then, he would have to return it to the person he took it from.

_This isn't like me_, he admitted to himself, _I wish I _hadn't_ stolen it, where else could I get it from?_

In his pocket was a tiny stone – a talisman. Anyone living in Meridian would've heard of the great power this stone possess. It was called: the Fire Trinket – a small talisman, strong enough to create an enormous fire with a single contact with a match. The stone with an owner of a good heart: valuable. The stone with an owner of an evil heart: _priceless._

The consequences would be an unbalanced payment to the innocent, and the glory would al go to the heart of the unclean. It was an unjust judgment. The talisman was thought to have been banished from the face of Meridian. Only recently in a few hundred years it has been found.

He didn't own the talisman, nor was he the one to find it. _He stole it._ He regretted his actions, but hopefully, everything that he wanted to do with it would pay off. He arrived atop a small hill overlooking the village of his choice to where he convinced himself would make the perfect place to put his mishap.

Most lights were extinguished and few residents were about. It was an innocent looking village and it made him feel worse. Someone just have to survive his calamity. He had picked a small remote village so not a large multitude would be hurt, but he was sure someone will. His biggest hope was that someone could at least be successful to survive and report to the Castle what had happened. The rest would fall into place.

_If everything goes well._

He would have to pay for what he was about to do next, but this was just the only way to get _them_ to listen to what he wanted – something… _someone_ so badly...

He reached for his boots and pulled a small match, stroke it against the talisman and almost at once the talisman illuminated.

_One single blow._

He blew, very gently, careful not to emit too many flames, or it would be a catastrophe. At once, a magnitude of flames rushed out and blew along the wind and made their way to the village. The flames, resembling to a golden-red dragon swirled around the evening sky, gracefully as a swan, fast like the speed of lightning, alighting every particle that they could touch into fire and heat.

A door somewhere opened and slammed, a woman shrieked a name in the dark -- a mother, perhaps? As quickly as it started, people came out of their houses. Children cried for their mothers, fathers crying for others to protect themselves. The happy little sleeping village was a site of fear and panic. The flames reached almost every standing structure and grew higher and wider.

The flames reflected the sparkle in his eye as he stood there watching. The roofs were alight, the cattle, the trees…

_It's just a small town, everyone will get out_, he persuaded himself as he turned around and returned to his bed to lie his weary head down and sleep his troubled spirit away, hoping that everyone could survive.

_It was the only way… I have no other choice._

* * *

_**thePointingCompass**_


	3. Chapter 1 Fallen

**Chapter 1**

_I shouldn't've have to speak a single word  
for you to know how much I care.  
If only you knew listening wasn't enough,  
I would stop hiding behind the past._

THE QUEEN TOOK her usual place on her throne and listening to the issues of her land – Meridian. Lords, leaders, both men and women, near or far come to Queen Elyon to reconcile with each other and make the land a prosperous place to live in. She has dealt with all kinds of people – kind, determined, aggressive, and those lacking confidence to speak with the queen, herself. Each assembly she has had with her people was always different, and her strong affection for all had gained their trust over the period she has been ruling Meridian.

It had just been around a year or so that she has found out that she belonged to a completely different world – a parallel universe, in fact. What's appalling was she was the heir to the throne, and all these years, her brother Phobos had been claiming it for her, and turning the land into a barren region as he absorbs all magical powers to himself.

She had fallen in the trap to trust her brother into joining her, but she had learned the lesson. It was heartbreaking to find out that her only blood-relative all this years was a traitor to her throne, her family, and everything else that meant to her. But not anymore as Phobos is locked away in the Underground Prison somewhere in Meridian. Breaking out would be an insane idea.

The Queen yawned and sighed, and quickly regretted doing so as the commoner talking to her seemed to have seen it and began talking in a hectic pace with a pitched voice that almost seemed unnatural. It had been a long tiring day listening to tribulations, but soon she would retire and do whatever she pleases to do.

"My… my queen," said the commoner, "Do I... Do I bore you?"

This was the question she had feared to be asked. After all, being a 14-year old, an ideal afternoon would be to hang out with her friends back in Heatherfield.

Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, and Taranee Cook – her ultimate best friends as they have been there for her countless of times. If they could see where she was now, they would immediately grab her out of that blasted chair and have something fun to do.

She looked around to her left, her personal advisor; Vathek was looking at her with a questionable look. Vathek was not human, but a magical creature living in the world of Meridian. Then she looked to her right, her other personal advisor; Caleb. Caleb was once one of the whisperers, brought to life by her brother, Phobos. Caleb gained a true meaning in his life and fought a duel against Phobos and gained his freedom.

Caleb then became the leader of the Rebellions, a unity formed by the people of Meridian against the ruler Phobos. Without the help of Vathek and Caleb, Elyon would never have dreamed of sitting on her throne.

"Uh… No, no, do go on, Sir…?"

"Just call me Tybaltnicodemus, madam," squeaked the little figure in front of her.

Flabbergasted, the queen said, "I think I'll stick to calling you Tybalt. Carry on."

Tybalt hesitated and said, "Your highness, I prefer that we continue tomorrow when you are vivid and stirring."

Elyon blushed in embarrassment, hoping Caleb had not seen it. She was the queen evidently, but she couldn't escape the fact that she was still a teenager. Thankful that Tybalt had requested this offer, Elyon was about to ask Caleb to dismiss him when a loud bang was heard through the entrance of the throne room.

"MY QUEEN!" a voice was heard, through sounded muffled through the doors. The doors opened with another loud CLANG and let a man with a beard in. He wore clothes that seemed to have been burned from some parts and a strong carbonic scent of ashes was given off by them, and made the audience in the throne room stir in uneasiness to grab their noses and breathe through their mouths.

"I'd say, what is that smell?" Queen Elyon asked in dismay, pinching her nose. The man rushed to Elyon, and the guards around the room all stood up in ready to defend their queen. Caleb was ready; his sword was already out in a flash, prepared to battle this insane creature attempting to grab his queen.

"MY QUEEN," the man repeated breathlessly, halting to a stop in front of Elyon to take her hand. Elyon could only shrink back to her throne against the foul smell.

"There has… there has been a… a terrible accident," he said, "My village! A fire! It's all... So terrible! Everyone-- I panicked! Nothing's le—"

"Calm down, I don't understand," said Elyon, her eyebrows frowning.

The man drew a quivering breath and finally said, "There has been a fire – a terrible fire in my village. All… everyone's left with nothing."

"When did this happen?" Caleb asked, his voice sounded shaky.

"Yesterday evening," replied the man, "I rushed here as fast as I could as soon as everyone was out of harm. It was... It was horrible..."

"My queen," Caleb said with an eager voice, "I'll send reinforcements straight away."

"_No_… Caleb, I want you to stay here," said Elyon and glanced at Caleb with a firm look then quickly turned to Vathek, "Vathek, do you mind?"

"Not at all, ma'am," said Vathek and left to get reinforcements.

The man sighed and bowed his head in aggravation. Elyon felt pity for the man, and said, "What was the outcome of the village?"

The man didn't say anything. After a moment, he looked up with tears in his eyes, "my family… My wife and my fi—first born son… _sob_… I only have m—my youngest_ sob... sob..._ le-le—ft….," and he burst into tears.

Elyon stood up and walked towards the piteous man and rested a hand on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Elyon, but the man just cried harder, "We'll do what we can to help, and avoid this problem again. First thing's first - do you know what caused it so it can be prevented?"

"No- no... your majesty. I- I don't know... _sob... _My village... is small and very far from the castle – ac-cr-cross the Meridian Forest... We know one another ve-very well. No one would do something as careless as that."

Elyon was in doubt. Anything could happen in a small village.

"But there was something… Everything that the fire incinerated," the man started shaking in anger, "_everything_ turned to glittering silver. The ashes weren't powdery or black as charcoal… But...but silver. And I saw, I saw my son... He touched a flame - it was by accident! - he touched it, and the next moment. He - he caught fire all over! An-and he turned silver, th-then crumpled and he was blown away!"

Caleb shifted around uneasily, then gave a small cough and said, "If I may, surely there cannot be a peculiar event caused by something or someone so powerful. Certainly, your eyes were mistaken, since you were probably half-awake. Ashes don't turn to silver..."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" spat the man at Caleb and shivered with rage, his hands closed into a tight fist raised in front of Caleb's face.

"Please!" said Elyon and the man started to calm, "maybe you can help us. Tell us how many people were injured."

"One-third of my people—were reduced to—to ashes."

Elyon heard an audible gasp behind her that came out from Caleb. Caleb walked forth towards the man, and held him around the shoulders.

"I am _terribly_ sorry."

***

THE BLADES CUT through the ice as Cornelia Hale glided across the ice-skating arena. The icy wind swept across her face and brushed a few strands of blonde hair across her blue eyes. Her feet usually hurt from the one-hour long practice sessions, but today it wasn't even on her mind as she gracefully spread her arms around her.

She gathered speed and momentum, with exact timing to the music playing; she raised her leg and leaned forward and made a perfect arabesque. She stayed at that position as her weight and velocity carried her elegantly across the frictionless ice. She smiled her winning smile that captivated many judges that got her to the top with a couple or so gold medals. With her eyes closed, she savored the sensation she felt, and longed that it could last longer.

Skating wasn't just a sport with glitters and costume for Cornelia. It was a passion – her passion. It was a form of art which Cornelia could express her inner-most feelings without a single word. People come to watch this little skater on ice like they watch a little butterfly fluttering about a rose. It made her feel loved and wanted. Perhaps it was the reason why she lasted with ice-skating this long.

She opened her eyes to make another movement; the Lutz, a jump that requires concentration and skill. She kicked on the ice and felt her body raise forward, then started losing height and landed safely to make her exit with a bow.

"Wonderful, Cornelia," Miss Finney, her coach squealed with delight from the spectator's stand, "I think we may have a shot at the nationals! Your exit was perfect!"

_Perfect._

She liked that word. Everything had to be perfect with 14-years old Cornelia Hale. A perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect hair, clothes, grades… a perfect boyfriend. Cornelia has been with Peter Cook, her boyfriend, for months now, and never a single moment he made her feel remorse. He was special – looks, hair, skin, backgrounds don't matter to Cornelia. As long as they had each other, it made the world worth living in. He was the right words to her song, he was the right paint colors for her blank canvas, and he was the right shooting star in a spotless night.

"Cornelia, I think we should start again from the Lutz. I thought I saw your right foot kicking a little higher than it was supposed to be."

"Right, Miss Finney," was her prompt reply.

She made her way to the centre of the arena, gathered speed to stroke the ice with the tip of her blade.

_Peter is a wonderful person. Full of surprises –_

She bent forward once again kicked her foot backwards –

_He knew my happy side, the corny, childish, immature, fun side of me –_

The force she exerted onto the ice raised her upwards –

_I had never been able to show that side before since –_

She hung in mid-air ready to return to Earth –

_Caleb! _

With the provoking thought, she lost her balance and her shock sent her ankle-first towards the ice. She felt a sharp pain on her left leg as she hit the hard floor of ice.

"Cornelia!" Miss Finney screamed over the spectator stand, before long, she made her way towards Cornelia to inspect her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Finney," said Cornelia breathlessly, "it was a clumsy fall, that's all."

She had fallen many times before; it was unavoidable in this sport. Before long, she would have to stand up and start again like it never happened. Taking Miss Finney's outstretched hand as she stood up, she sensed, however, something was wrong. A pain made way through her body that made her winced visibly.

"Are you hurt?" asked the concerned coach, "here, let me see that leg."

Cornelia had to sit back down on the cold ice and stretch her leg. Miss Finney removed her skates and there visibly shown: bluish colored bruises on her left ankle.

"Oh, dear that doesn't look pleasant. I think we should stop here today."

"But Miss Finney," Cornelia protested, "the Nationals are next Wednesday! I can't go when I haven't perfected the Lutz."

"No, you can't go with a bruised ankle, Cornelia," responded Miss Finney, "Take Saturday and Sunday off and come back on Monday, we'll see how that ankle is doing."

Cornelia was aware that she was right. There was no other way that she could skate with an increasingly throbbing ankle, let alone perfect the Lutz. She took off her remaining skates on her right foot to balance her walk. She stood up and felt the pain worsen. She made her way towards the dressing room, when she noticed a piece of metal glittering right where she landed – the blade of her left skate shoe.

It's broken. She couldn't believe it. Her piece of medium detached from her skates, the most important element to bring her satisfaction is now lying within a few yards from her. She couldn't tell if it was the pain on her ankle or whether it was the fact that her skates are broken that was bringing tears to her eyes.

***

"Ewewewew! Cornelia, it looks horrible! Your foot is turning black and blue!" shrieked Irma for the millionth time, "it's the biggest, misshapen living specimen I've ever seen!"

"Then don't even look at it!" hollered back Cornelia at her. They were in Will's bedroom at the Vandom residence. Mrs. Vandom had been kind enough to let Cornelia sit on the apartment's most comfortable chair upon knowing her sad accident.

"Comon, Irma, give Cornelia a break," smiled Hay Lin, "besides, it's not every day she gets to play for the Nationals."

"Oh, please," snorted Irma.

"Have you got a good costume yet, Corny? Maybe your coach could let me be in charge of that!" requested Hay Lin excitedly.

"Hey, Will," said Taranee suddenly, "so what's the issue with your mom and Mr. Collins? Are they really…you know…?"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Will at the corner. Will only recoiled back as everyone's eyes glared towards her, hoping time would pass.

It was a losing battle. She sighed and said reluctantly, "Oh, okay, okay. Yes, they are dating."

"Wow, that's cool," Hay Lin said.

"What? Not cool! It's embarrassing!" bawled Will, raising her arms up in protest, "I have to go to history class and come up with future predictions that somehow, my mom and Mr. Collins could end up marrying each other!"

"Uh, Will? What's the problem with that?" asked Cornelia.

"Well, Cor-_ne_-lia, it's hard enough to find a sanctuary from home and even harder when you have a teacher at school who reminds you of home!"

"Oh, don't worry, things all die down after the school finds out about it!" encouraged Hay Lin.

"Ugh, not, helping, Hay," groaned Will and buried her face into a pillow on her lap.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get down to business," said Irma as she stood up and placed her hands on her waist.

Sleepovers for the W.I.T.C.H. gang aren't ordinary, mainly because they don't just sit around each others' place doing hair, make-up or nails. They do something more. One special thing about the gang is that they are the Guardians of the four elements, Irma for water, Taranee for fire, Cornelia for earth and Hay Lin for air.

However, the very most important entity that kept these guardians together was Will – the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. They are the guardians of the veil, with unlimited powers over their elements. It was a shock for the girls upon hearing their true being as guardians. Cornelia was more reluctant to experience the power of being a guardian.

In the end, the girls faced their destiny and took upon themselves as being the guardians of the veil, and having meetings in parallel universe – Kandrakar, where they are together with the Oracle, the ruler of the infinite universe.

It was a magical place—a place of the infinite and the indefinite. A place where there's peace, a place for rulers and magical beings come to venue. The sleepovers are actually a cover-up for the place and the time needed for discussions as guardians.

"Any news from Kandrakar?" Irma asked.

"So far none," Will replied, "It has been awfully quiet, huh?"

"Yeah, the better," said Cornelia happily as she leaned back and stretched her hands over her head, "I just hope that Kandrakar won't go asking for our help during _my_ Nationals."

"Ha ha, Cornelia, I might go asking for your help on fashion anytime soon," Will teased and the girls laughed.

Abruptly, the light in the room seemed to go darker and darker until the girls couldn't see each other anymore.

"Hey! What happened to the lights?" cried the girls.

Taranee got up, opened the door and looked outside. She returned with a look and said, "Strange, it only happened in_ this_ room. Will, check it out."

"Okay, Harry," Will spoke to the light-bulb. Will has the power to talk to electronic objects, and it was an interesting thought to the Guardians, "tell me what's going on this instant or else I'll cut you off from the main circuit!"

"No, no, Will," replied the bulb, "It ain't me, na-uh. I got no nothin' to do with this 'cause ya'll know ma cell's workin' fine! You-betcha on that!"

"Argh," Will screamed at the bulb in frustration, "I'm taking you down anyway!"

She grabbed a chair and clumsily placed it underneath the bulb and struggled to take it down. Her hand worked furiously over the bulb while Harry gave muffled sounds, she said, "I wonder what happened to the lights?"

"Uh, Will," said Hay Lin quietly, "does this answer your question?" Hay Lin pointed towards the direction opposite Will's door.

Will turned around and saw a blinding flash of light. Opposite her door, a circular swirling shape of electric white and blue appeared what seemed out of nowhere. It was a portal to another dimension.

"NO!" cried Cornelia, "I can't go on another mission like this!"

"Earth to Cornelia! Good luck on Nationals, girl, ya gonna need it!" said Irma.

Will stopped what she was doing and stepped down from the chair, taking out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Astral drops!"

Then, there were not only 4 girls standing in the room within the next moment, but there were 8. The Guardians' astral drops were identical in faces, voice, likes, dislikes, almost everything.

"Now, look here," said Cornelia to her identical drop, "You- don't go running around with that foot of yours, you are to stay and have fun with everyone else in the room! Don't let Irma touch that foot! Got that?"

Cornelia's astral drop hanged open as she nodded. Cornelia also noticed her pain on her left ankle wasn't as much as before, since her astral drop also carried part of the pain for her.

"Disgusting! My foot looks as swollen as Irma's behind!" Cornelia said in dismay.

"Guardians, unite!"

The next moment, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin were not themselves anymore. They were the Keeper of Kandrakar, the water, fire, earth and air guardians.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and relax, I can't wait what the Heart of Kandrakar has in store for us," said Taranee.

"Yay, lucky me," said Cornelia sarcastically, and they all stepped into the portal.

* * *

**_thePointingCompass_**


	4. Chapter 2 More Than a Friend

**Chapter 2.**

_Confusion has stolen my heart  
from making the right decisions.  
I am hoping this is one that could  
Make all the difference in the world. _

"YOU'RE ASKING US to go _back_ to Meridian?" shrieked Cornelia in disbelief which caused the elders in the congregation to stir.

"As a matter of fact, I'm asking you guardians to deliver an amulet. It's very important that you do," said the Oracle.

The W.I.T.C.H. gang found themselves in Kandrakar after stepping into the Portal, away from time and space itself – a place where the end was the beginning and the last was the first – an endless loop, a sequence of forever.

This was Kandrakar – a place where the infinite reign, a place where the guardians' powers are derived from. Rulers of the parallel universe assemble themselves here to discuss, plan, predict, and vanquish evil. The guardians themselves were the keeper of the veil – the protector of parallel universes, guarding the high worlds, the low world and worlds in between.

It is governed by the Oracle – a mighty being once was a humble person himself. His modest stature contradicts greatly to his knowledge. Elders within the congregation marvel at his intellect and modesty. To oppose his words of wisdom was lunacy among his partisans.

The halls were white and something about them made the guardians mystified with every visit. It was a sacred place, even to acknowledge the place would send the listeners in awe. History was made here, friendships and alliances as well. This was a place of politics and democracy, and more importantly, a place of learning.

"What amulet are you talking about?" asked Taranee.

The Oracle held up a hand and swirled it in the air. In the midst of the space between his hand and the air, a golden amulet with a brilliant sapphire blue-looking gem appeared in the middle. It was pleasant little thing to look at as it captivated everyone's eyes and the hall had most of the elders looking at the Oracle's direction.

With another swirl of his hand, it vanquished and at the same time, Will's Heart of Kandrakar emitted a glow. In it, the amulet stored safely within the Heart's powers.

"Safely guard it as you make your way to Meridian," advised the Oracle.

"Wait, wait, wait, hang on a minute – we haven't been to Meridian for months, and out of the blue you're asking us to return?" asked Will.

"Which means," Hay Lin followed in after Will, "Something bad – but more hopefully – _good_ happened back in Meridian."

"Which means," Irma followed Hay Lin, "Elyon might need that _what's-this-amulet-thing_? To either fend off enemies or you could call it a gift…"

"And _that_ means," Cornelia followed after; "Elyon might be in danger, or we could all just be wasting our time!"

The Oracle chuckled in delight, "Wonderful, guardians! I see more and more improvements with your joint collaboration thinking skills."

The elders in the congregation gave off a few laughs.

"Nevertheless, I have to tell you, it is not as much as a reunion for Meridian, but a little business trip."

"Yeah, right," Cornelia snorted.

"An unknown force has attacked Meridian the night before," continued the Oracle.

"What?" yelped the guardians in unison.

"And I want you girls to deliver this amulet to Elyon. It will give her safety and confidence she needs while you leave Meridian upon return. I'm sure you can't be with Elyon all the time – you have your lives on Earth too."

"Back it up, back it up," Will said, "I thought we put Phobos and his ugly minions in the Underground Cells a long time ago! And now he's back up and attacking? And probably seeking revenge?"

The girls trembled at the thought.

"Well, we're ready for him this time. Time for round two, girls," cheered Irma.

"Glad to see you're catching up," said the Oracle, "however, it may not necessarily be Phobos who is attacking this time. He is apparently, still locked up."

"Oh, then that settles my thoughts," said a bummed Irma.

"Do you want us to track down this new enemy?" asked Taranee.

"I'm sure the Queen can handle it herself with the help of the Rebellion leader, Caleb. I want you to be there to deliver the amulet, and make sure the Queen is safe."

"Uh, no can do, Oracle," said Cornelia, "I'm sure my friends will be able to do without me. I'm sure you've noticed – _my leg_?"

"Cornelia, your injuries had never stopped you from doing what your heart desires. Are you sure that your leg isn't the only reason for being so reluctant to return to Meridian?"

Cornelia blushed, then did the best she could to hide her face within her long strands of blonde hair as she felt a vast number of pairs of eyes gaping at her. He had been right; he was always right. Her ankle wasn't the only reason for her not wanting to return to Meridian, even for a fore night. It was the memories with Caleb, she left behind in Meridian, and it took her happiness with her that kept her from coming. She had been hopeful to never have to return to Meridian…

_Just my luck._

Cornelia had to suffer those painful nights alone. No one could understand her for days… weeks… months… She had been confined to her thoughts, and her best friend was in Meridian – the only one she could talk to. No one was there; she felt alone. All alone, that is, until Peter showed up, and restored the colors back to her face. Since then, she never really thought of Caleb or Meridian, or even brought up the topic, let alone with her friends. But the Oracle bringing it up for her was uncomfortable.

"Earth guardian, we have to talk," announced the Oracle so suddenly that it made Cornelia look up at him and then the others.

The Oracle stepped down from the middle of the hall and walked towards a chamber relatively smaller than the congregation hall. Cornelia made her way towards him. He had always been gentle to Cornelia despite her temper and her reactions. Was he about to ask her to resign her post as the Earth Guardian? Has he had enough of her stubbornness?

Once inside the chamber, the Oracle made way to shut the door and turned to face Cornelia with a look on his face.

***

"I can't believe I'm stepping foot on Meridian – after all this time," thought Cornelia. She and the Guardians had left Kandrakar to Meridian through a portal guided by Will's Heart of Kandrakar. They were standing in front of the gates of the Meridian Castle, awaiting the approval of the castle guards to open the gates.

"It had been weeks… no, months since I was here, celebrating the coronation of Elyon," came in the thoughts of Cornelia as the images flashed through her mind, "Caleb had chosen to remain behind, choosing Elyon over… _me_."

She remembered bursting to tears after she was privately alone from everyone else. Elyon couldn't say anything; she didn't want to hear a word from Elyon or Caleb. It could only hurt her more, her best friend, yet… this was happening to her. She didn't want a friendship ruined.

"Maybe it had always been about me," Cornelia remembered herself thinking on that day, "Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be."

With those words, she remembered making up her mind and moving on with her life, leaving Caleb, Elyon and her memories all behind her. It was her past.

_Cornelia, a heart is never healed when the heart still remains embedded with sorrow and regret of the past_, the Oracle said in that small chamber back in Kandrakar.

_I know, Oracle, it's just that – it's hard to let go of the past, and someone you love so dearly… It feels like a memory. It was all just a memory_, she heard herself saying.

_Here, Cornelia_, and the Oracle stepped forward and healed her ankle with one small touch on her foot. A warming feeling remained in Cornelia's bosom. She embraced it and let her tears flow down to her cheeks.

_Dear, Earth Guardian, it is hard, yet rewarding in the end. You are making a very difficult choice, one of letting go of the person you love_, said the Oracle.

_How would you know? _

_Everyone has had a broken heart. Name me a person without a broken heart,_ replied the Oracle with a smile.

_Err… Will? No, she had cried over Matt once… Oh, Irma… Nah, she is a lovely person with a heart… Babies? No, they don't count! Oh, Oracle, everyone has had their hearts broken for once!_

_Then, why should you be any different, Cornelia? _

Cornelia smiled at the Oracle. She stared ahead at the palace gates and noticed two figures walking towards them; a short and small in stature with long blonde hair, almost like Cornelia's, a figure not too hard to miss.

"Elyon!" cried Cornelia as she recognized her, "It's been too long!"

"It's Queen Elyon, to you, Guardian," snapped a guard at the gates as he opened the gates to let the guardians in.

"Don't worry, guard," said Elyon as she reached to the girls, embracing them with warm hugs, "Between me and my friends, it's just Elyon. Oh, Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma; my friends!"

"Ha, ha, ha, the castle's looking great, Elyon!" said Will

"Thanks, we've been refurnishing the whole place, and wow, it is taking a while," said Elyon and she reached Cornelia for a hug.

"Hey, best friend," said Elyon as she gave Cornelia a hug.

"Hey, yourself, best friend," replied Cornelia.

"Hello, Guardians," said a voice behind her that sounded just too familiar to Cornelia.

She didn't want to look. She didn't have to. She could remember his face all too clearly. His details, his eyes, his lips, his nose, his hair… It was too much for her that she had to look away from Elyon and the rest of the gang. She tried her best to keep her eyes away from Caleb's.

"Hey, Caleb! Nice suit!," replied Hay Lin.

"Thanks, Hay. Been waiting for you all. Step inside the castle, we have to talk about the dealings in Meridian."

"Oh, shush, Caleb," said Elyon and turned to the girls, "he's just been too much of a busybody since he became my personal advisor."

_Personal advisor?_

"Let them rest the night, wouldn't you like that guys?"

"Yeah!" said the girl, Cornelia was the exception.

"Erm, Elyon, I have to be excused, I've got the Nationals coming up, and I really have to train by tomorrow."

Her ankle had fully healed, thanks to the Oracle, she can now resume back to skating.

"Aw, come on, Cornelia, don't do that!" said Elyon, "It's just one night, and you'll be safe in your rooms by tomorrow morning!"

Cornelia looked at the others; after all, they were having a slumber party, before this expedition came along.

"Alright," she said, and everyone made their way into the castle.

"We'll have a welcoming feast first, and then, we'll send you guys to bed! I've got rooms for all of you and you're all going to love it!

Cornelia looked around and saw Caleb leading the way towards the castle. She didn't know if he even had the guts to look at her, let alone talk to her. Yet, he didn't even say a single hello. Everyone followed Caleb towards the castle. It was obvious that Elyon was having a good time; she couldn't stop talking or laughing. This made Cornelia feel happy for Elyon.

They made their way to the castle dining room, where they were to wait for the cuisine and serve them. They were probably going to have to discuss their tactics about the new enemy in the dining room too.

After the great greetings, they were happily seated in the dining room with their forks and knives in their hands, happily digging into their food. It was just Elyon, the guardians and Caleb.

Vathek had chosen to watch, since he had no interest in human food, whatsoever. This suited him fine as he happily watched the teenagers eat to their heart's delight.

After Elyon recounted the unfortunate story, questions sprouted into the guardians' minds.

"Elyon," Taranee said suddenly, "What have you thought about this new stranger within the lands?"

It was Caleb who answered.

"Well, it was said that whoever it was had something in his or her possession that was powerful; that could turn the flames into silver powder. There was only one thing that could do that to a thing."

"And that is?" said Cornelia, looking up at Caleb for the first time.

"The Fire Trinket," said Caleb, he too looked at Cornelia. This was the first eye contact they had made; somehow it made Caleb comfortable as he said these words to her, almost like telling a hidden truth only for Cornelia.

"It's nice to see you again, Cornelia," he added. The talking suddenly stopped between the diners. Cornelia didn't say anything back to Caleb, looked away and said to Elyon, "So, how could this enemy have possession on something so powerful?"

Caleb was the one who yet answered, "It was founded years ago, but people had the greed to possess it to obtain the element of fire, which was secondary to the Fire Guardian."

"Humph! I am the keeper of the Fire Guardian around, and no one's gonna take my place!" said Taranee.

"Wait, so what you're saying that people wanted it so badly that they would do what it takes to possess it, which could mean…"

"Stealing, bribery… a duel between the owners," counted Cornelia.

"Well, whatever it was, we should try to have guards posted around villages to watch over the innocents before he strikes again," said Will.

"Or 'she'," said Hay Lin, "The Oracle said, anything was possible with the new enemy."

"Right, Hay Lin," said Caleb, "Vathek had already done that, and we have sent reinforcements to the village already."

"I sure do hope everyone had what they needed," said a worried Elyon.

"Don't worry, Elyon, I'm sure you handled it well," said Cornelia.

"Oh, before I forget," said Will as she took out the amulet meant for Elyon given by the Oracle, "Here, something to keep you safe."

"Thanks," said Elyon as she put it on and the amulet emitted a small glow, "a memoir from the Oracle, perhaps."

"Perhaps," said Irma.

"Is there any reason why someone would harm the people in Meridian?" asked Vathek.

"That would seem foolish," said Caleb, "Meridian is flourishing under Elyon's reign!"

"Stop it, Caleb," said Elyon and she blushed, "I am trying my best here, you know."

"And everyone of Meridian can see that! I can see it," said Caleb with a smile.

"Ain't that cute? The Queen and the Warrior," whispered Hay Lin to Irma and chuckled then looked at Cornelia to make sure she hasn't heard her.

Most unfortunately, Cornelia did.

***

After dinner, Caleb made his way to Cornelia just as everyone was standing up and heading out of the dining room doors.

"Cornelia, hear me, please," he said, "It_ is_ nice to see you again."

Cornelia with her back turned from him determined not to look at him.

"Yes, it is nice to be back,_ to see Elyon_," Cornelia emphisized the last three words and she catched up to join the others leaving Caleb behind standing.

That evening, as the Guardians were sent to their rooms which pleased each one of them, Elyon left to her chamber to rest her weary head.

Like every other days in Meridian, she had enjoyed it, but today, she was even more happier to have her friends with her. On her balcony, as she stared at the starry night with her night gown, she thought of those dearest to her.

_Cornelia, Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin_… and a thought wandered off to… _Caleb!_

She had always thought of him so loyal, majestic and humble… Could she be _in love_?

A firm knock sounded behind her closed door, she turned and traversed her bedroom to open the door.

"Caleb!"

"Your highness, I anticipate that you would want some company," he said.

"I'm fine, Caleb, oh, just leave the door open, maybe we could let some air into the castle," said Elyon and made her way back to the balcony. Caleb followed after her and stood by her.

"Isn't this wonderful, Caleb? To have old friends back?"

"It most certainly is."

"I hope Cornelia isn't giving you a hard time. You know how she is."

"I enjoyed my time, your majesty."

"Oh, Caleb, there is more to you than loyalty. There is friendship, trust and a heart in you… a mighty heart. I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Caleb."

"I am more than a friend to you, your majesty… _Elyon_."

Elyon looked down at her hands upon hearing those words as they rested on the balcony, she also saw Caleb's hands next to hers. Her hands look so small against his. His were tough, big and strong, fit for a battle, fit as a warrior's hand can be.

What was she to him?

_More than a friend, he had said…_

Silence overpowered them. No one said a word, for fear of ruining the moment. A moment such as this was glorious to Elyon, just her and her dear friend… more than a dear friend.

Caleb felt that it was too quiet, she was too quiet. Nothing prepared him for what he did next as he reached for one hand and his other hand around Elyon's waist. He pulled her closer to him, and heard an audible '_oh!_' from Elyon.

This small creature he had been protecting ever since, and now he had her in his arms. He gazed down at her and she looked intently at him.

With lips relaxed and ready to take their places, he leaned in towards her and planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

With lips moving in rhythm underneath the moonlight and the stars, Elyon finally realized that her love for Caleb had always been there, hidden underneath. She anticipated this moment, as she tiptoed and grasped harder around Caleb's neck and his soft hair.

Elyon felt a triumphant sentiment ready to burst in her heart. Had she ever wanted this, and not knowing it? She was certainly savoring this moment, and it would rest some place somewhere in her heart.

A scene to see, a scene to recall for time after time…

***

A shadow stood behind Elyon's large doors to her bedroom watching the two figures intently at the balcony as they made their way towards each other, reached each other and held each other steadfastly.

The figure wanted to have a nice conversation with Elyon, after not having to see her for weeks, when she stumbled upon the scene, which looked like a pretty painting on a canvas.

The form stood immobilized in the darkness, unable to decide whether to move or not. Willing to move since the scene caused her heart to ache with misery and pain, unwilling to move since she wanted to see Elyon. Now she was unsure whether to burst the bubble between these two lovers. She wanted to stop the scene, she wanted to do something.

The silhouette stood there too lost for words, with her mind settled on a decision, just as what the oracle had told her she would have to make, left the scene in a rush. She couldn't do anything... She hasn't got the heart to.

At the corner of Caleb's eyes, he saw someone with blonde hair which was not hard to miss pass through the door, with a very audible _sob _that reached to his ears, and he hoped Elyon had not heard it.

He parted his lips from Elyon and looked towards the doors. He finally realized who it was as terror, a feeling he thought he shouldn't be having, crept into his heart.

_Cornelia…_

* * *

_**thePointingCompass**_


	5. Chapter 3 Taken

**Chapter 3**

_Sorrow and grief passes over me;  
Every night I lay thinking I should've confessed,  
Every moment of chance, I shoved it for later,  
Now I wish I could've just told you the moment I could._

DESPITE THAT ELYON was already awake, she still kept her eyes shut as she lay on her bed. She savored the moment of happiness as she recalled the night before. The triumphant feeling exploded in her heart knowing that she loves someone, and is loved in return.

Her heart pounded with every thought and memory she had with Caleb, replaying the memories in her mind again and again until she had the sense that she was back in time again with him. Her troubles don't matter to her anymore; they all seem small and incomparable against her love for Caleb. Nothing will stop them now.

After her morning routines, she made her way down to the castle foyer to meet up with the W.I.T.C.H. gang. Today, they would be returning to their homes. In her heart, she was anticipating a visit from Caleb. She wants to see him again.

"My friends," greeted Elyon the W.I.T.C.H. gang at the castle gates with the biggest smile she could muster, "I'm wonderfully glad to have you spend over your time here with me, and I am saddened to see you go! My heart is wilted as the flowers embrace winter, but lament not, for spring shall come again!"

The girls paused and gawped at Elyon. She had, on her face, a significant grin and seemed to brighten up the whole castle. Her eyes sparkled with flame and her joy was incomparable. It was a momentary silence for all of them; what had happened to Elyon over night?

"Elyon, you're still reading Cornelia's romance novels, don't you?" asked Hay Lin suspiciously.

"Why, no, Hay, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're all so giddy, girl," said Irma and nudged on Elyon's arm and provoked the guards to grumble behind the girls with the contact. This made Irma stick her tongue out to the guards.

"Well, I'm sure I returned them all to Corny before leaving for Meridian. Maybe I have missed some books," said Elyon with a quizzical look.

"Don't bother," mumbled Cornelia, momentarily paused and looked away.

Elyon didn't miss her sudden quietness; Cornelia would've said something else after than two mere words '_don't bother'_.

"Well, we best be off!" chirped Taranee happily and reached for Elyon and gave her a hug. The girls then in turn gave hugs to Elyon and their sincere gratitude for the hospitality. It was then Cornelia's turn to hug Elyon.

"Did you get a good sleep, Corny?" Elyon asked Cornelia cheerfully, but there was a hint in her eye for concern for Cornelia.

"Oh, um, yes, I think I did," Cornelia replied, and looked at everyone, who was all staring at her. She did her best not to meet eyes with Elyon. Most unfortunately, Elyon noticed so.

Elyon knows when a friend is in need, a friend in help is the best key to happiness. She immediately took Cornelia's hands and pulled her aside, leaving the other girls in grimace stares. They passed through the castle gates to the castle grounds. She took her to the other side of the courtyard, away from the noise and commotion. Here, out in the open field, Elyon felt fresh and renewed, hoping Cornelia would feel the same outside. Once within earshot, they stopped walking, both hand in hand.

"Dear Cornelia," Elyon said soothingly and it made Cornelia more uncomfortable, she released her hands to face Cornelia, with a soft smile on her face, and a little hint of pity, "is something wrong?"

"No, Elyon," Cornelia started, "there's nothing, I—"

"I _know_ something's wrong, Corny," retorted Elyon, then her tones relaxed, "tell me. After all this time, you know you're still my best friend and I yours."

Cornelia pondered for a while, her eyes careful not to encounter Elyon's. Cornelia suddenly smiled but it didn't reach to her eyes, and said, "I'm fine, El, just tired from the journey and all. I am training for the Nationals, you know."

Elyon considered this for a while, but it didn't convince her. Cornelia smiled even more and laughed, "Look at you! You shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm the Earth Guardian, and nothing can ever dampen my spirits."

_A lie…_

Cornelia forced herself to look into Elyon's eyes and smile. She held her smile a second longer just enough for Elyon to take it in and be convinced.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me," Elyon suggested.

_And talk about the fact that I found out Caleb and you are together? Without telling… me…? Not a subject you would want to bring up, now, Elyon? _

"Of course I'll tell you!" Cornelia lied, looking directly at Elyon, hoping she will be fooled.

_How much longer can I keep this up? I can't afford to ruin it for Elyon. She's happy now. I always wanted to see her happy, she's gone through so much! I can't just steal it away from her with a mere ex-girlfriend's feelings._

Elyon hesitated for a minute not thoroughly believing on what she just heard. She was as if thinking of what to say next, then she shrugged and cleared her throat. She surprised Cornelia by giving her a warm hug that made Cornelia feel so guilty.

"I know," Elyon said, her voice sounded muffled in Cornelia's blonde hair, "maybe I was just jumping into conclusions."

***

A few yards off the girls, a creature was lurking behind the cliff, and it was able to see two figures in the new sunlight. Two girls came into view, one rather taller than the other. Both of them had blonde hair, but the taller one had a more prominent blonde color. The creature saw them hug each other.

The creature looked around their surroundings. The other four girls were a distant from the two girls. He jumped into conclusion that the give of them were guardians, and one was with this other girl. And lo! She hasn't even transformed, knowing how they looked like through a power much greater than his. This advantage made the creature grinned – it was too easy. He shrugged his bat-like wings and etched a little closer, trying to get ready to pounce, any minute now.

His legs were eagle-like with razor sharp claws that seem to put a dent to any object even with an inch distance. His sharp brown eyes darted beyond the fields to the shorter girl. He hid behind a huge boulder, and quietly waiting for a chance to get a move on. He knew who the shorter, blonde girl was, for she was the ruler of Meridian, a well-known figure.

_Razulk, my faithful servant_, he recalled his master saying, with a slithery sound that filled the air and made him quiver down his spine, _you are to bring me the Queen, and only the Queen. She must live… until then. Kill the rest._

_Yes, master, I shall do it with pride and honor to serve thee,_ he heard him say.

_It's for your own self, Razulk. After your deeds, I will return to you what you always wanted. Wouldn't you like that?_

He remembered shaking in yearning. He wanted what he needed. He felt like he would burst out screaming at the topmost of his lungs if he couldn't get it now. He was desperate to get what he want.

_I will do it, master. Consider it done._

He wanted to get what he wants, and will stop at nothing until he gets it. He couldn't afford to lose, for his master is the impatient, and rarely forgiving type. His nerves were pounding, almost reaching to his heart, and easily heard in his ears.

He stepped forward, aiming carefully for the girl -- the Queen of Meridian.

***

"ELYON! LOOK OUT!" Cornelia screamed, pushing Elyon aside.

Elyon hadn't even had the chance to take in what Cornelia had just said, let alone 'look out', for she was already facing the earth, since Cornelia had shoved her aside.

Looking up, she saw a creature, with fangs and huge black wings that resembled much like a dragon. Yet, it had legs that looked like the claws of an eagle, and the body of a large bat. It was taller than a full grown man, yet it looked much lighter.

The creature pounced at them, but thanks to Cornelia, Elyon was saved from much of the harm. Most of the blow was taken by Cornelia.

"Run, Elyon, run!" Cornelia ordered Elyon, panting.

"I can't leave you! You're unharmed" Elyon protested, trying to get up from the earth, to face the commotion.

Cornelia had an idea. She ran away from Elyon, making a vulnerable diversion. It was hopeless, but all she can manage.

_Come here, you beast,_ she thought teasingly, brows knitted together in concentration and knees bent in to challenge the force that's about to put an impact on her.

The beast made towards her, just as she had planned.

_Yes!_

However, Cornelia's luck ran short. He flew with strong beat from both of his wings, and he had already reached Cornelia's front.

_Uh-oh..._

Cornelia was cornered, since even if she ran, the creature would out fly her with its powerful wings. She hadn't had the time to transform – Will was on the other side of the field, in the castle. It will be too late to call for her, and by the time that happens, the creature might've had its way with Cornelia and Elyon.

"Elyon, what are you still doing there?" screamed Cornelia.

"I WON'T GO!" came Elyon's reply, "I can help!"

"Don't be stupid! You're more important than I am! I'm more stronger than you are!" yelled Cornelia, her priority was to save the Queen.

Cornelia stumbled onto the ground, raising a hand to shield herself from the claw as the creature took an advantage of the fall, and made its way to attack her with its claws.

"I can take care of myself, Cornelia!" protested Elyon, and got up and ran towards Cornelia, raising her hand to summon her powers.

"NO, ELYON! DON'T! JUST GO AND RUN! CALL FOR OTHERS!" she screamed at Elyon.

Without knowing, the creature gave Cornelia a huge blow that sent her to the earth, and blackness envolved her, and she was sent gasping for breath.

In horror, Elyon watched as her friend became unconscious. In turn, the creature turned around and made for Elyon. She saw the piercing gaze of the creature, eyes like she has never seen before. The creature flew towards her. She screamed in fear, screamed for her dear life.

_Elyon…_

By the sound of Elyon's voice, Cornelia's heart raced, she opened her heavy eyes; she saw the claws of the creature reaching out for Elyon.

_She must not be harmed!_

With very little thing that Cornelia could do, she ran to Elyon, spread out her arms as if to shield Elyon from the creature.

Cornelia heard footsteps and a voice screaming, "ELYON! CORNELIA!"

_Help has arrived!_

It was too late, without knowing, the claws snap shut around Cornelia's shirt and hair. It prepared to fly off, and with the force, it gave Cornelia much pain around her body and head.

She felt small hands grasp around her waist and arms. _Elyon… _She was trying to pull Cornelia back to the ground.

"Elyon... _Ungh_... let... go! _Ugh_... You'll be... _gasp_... hauled in, too!" gasped Cornelia, her voice sounded as she was being chocked by the embrace of the creature and Elyon.

Elyon didn't have to let go. Her weight sent her falling back to the earth, making her release her grip around Cornelia. She just desperately looked up at the morning sky as she watched Cornelia being carried away by the monstrous creature. Cornelia was being dragged underneath the strong claws, and she looked very weak and limpy.

Finally the others came up to her as tears started to flood around her eyes, blocking her sight.

Caleb came to her first, saying, "Elyon! What happened?" He went to her to face her and grabbed both her shoulders with his strong hands, "Tell me!"

More footsteps could be heard from behind, she couldn't look at Caleb, she didn't want to talk to him. He couldn't make her feel better, now that her best friend is gone – she saved Elyon. Cornelia sacrificed herself to save her. Elyon faced the earth, listening attentively to what the others were saying.

"Cornelia's missing!" Taranee's voice sounded from behind, a panting voice.

"It could've been prevented!" cried Will, "they shouldn't've been alone!"

"An attack! An attack on castle grounds!" gasped Hay Lin.

"What? There's been an attack?" questioned Vathek as he made her way towards them, "Goodness the Queen is still with us."

This comment made Elyon look up and turn at Vathek. The others fell silent as they saw Elyon with her cheeks tear-stained.

"It's not just about me," she whispered, "It's Cornelia… My best friend… She's... _gone_…"

Caleb tightened his grip around Elyon's shoulders to the point where it almost hurt, but she didn't care at all. She couldn't bother herself to let alone face Caleb. Cornelia was more important to her right now.

"Cornelia's gone. She's gone…" she whispered, disbelievingly.

She thought of Cornelia. The fact that she's gone, the fact that she saved Elyon's life and gave up her safety just for Elyon made her a more foolish person than she ever thought. She couldn't face Caleb now, for she felt that she had robbed Cornelia of her kindness and charity, but in return she hadn't been completely honest with everything that's been happening around her… and Caleb.

Tears just completely flowed down her face, and with every single tear, left a memory of how much time they used to spend together, now all that was in fear and sorrow over her loss for Cornelia. She was miserable.

"COORRNEEEELLIIIAAAAAA!!"

* * *

_**thepointingcompass**_


	6. Chapter 4 Eradication

**Chapter 4**

_Let me fall within your grasp away from harm,  
Let my fears be washed away through your words.  
Save me from the caved world,  
Save me from the harm inside me._

Cornelia's head and torso hurt a lot. The creature that held its grasp around her practically had no idea how strong its claws were. She was being dragged by the creature in the air and the wind was burning her cheeks, making them crack from the dryness. She only had one thing in her head now – _survival_.

Her left arm was caught in the grip of the creature, and her right arm was free. She gripped on the claws of the bird and struggled to get out. It was no use, the claws wouldn't budge.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

She didn't expect the creature to talk to her since it was merely an animal. How it surprised her when the creature replied in a hiss, "Be quiet and don't move."

That evidently shut her up in amazement.

"What are you…? Who are you and where are you taking me?" she yelled over the harsh winds.

"No questions, girl," snapped the creature, preoccupied with his flying.

"YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH ME, NOW LET ME GO!" Cornelia screamed and she withered within the clasped claws of the creature. This had done it. The next thing she knew she was plummeting towards the earth, and with every second, the earth drew nearer to her. The next thing she saw was an abyss of darkness that engulfed her.

***

Caleb took the chance of the hassle to slip quietly away from the crowd. The servants and the W.I.T.C.H. gang were attending to Queen Elyon who was still trembling with shock, which did him just fine.

The W.I.T.C.H. gang mentioned earlier that they will visit Kandrakar at once, to report this news to the Oracle. They will immediately return upon the reconciliation upon the matters of what to act next.

He kept walking to the eastern side of the castle, where most people hardly used the pathway. The castle gardens were on this side of the castle. A maze was in the middle of the whole garden, easy enough for little children to get lost, since the hedges were well taller than their heights.

He walked between two hedges; the mark of the entrance of the maze. He went further and further, not bothering to look where he was going, as he was deep in thoughts. He didn't care to where he was going, and somehow knew he would find a way out eventually.

He knew Elyon was about to tell Cornelia what had happened yesterday. It didn't bother him since he knew that she would. What bothered him was: if he didn't act so foolishly last night, kissing Elyon, it wouldn't cause Elyon to talk to Cornelia in private, then Cornelia wouldn't have been captured.

He felt guilty and he felt like he had put Cornelia and Elyon, the Queen of Meridian, in danger – the Queen who was so long awaited.

He had faith Cornelia was still alive and doing all she can to survive; he knew her. He knew she had that endurance to keep battling for her loved ones.

He found himself in the middle of the maze, where a small bench was present along with a fountain. The centre was beautiful; the water shimmered in the morning sun, which was now higher, to indicate the midday.

The bright light reminded him of Cornelia's blonde hair. It always seemed to shine whenever he saw her. The blueness of the water reminded him of Cornelia's eyes. Whenever he looked into them, he used to feel like he was in the depths of the ocean but he never felt in danger then. The rushing waters of the fountains reminded him of her laughter. It used to sound like chimes to his ears.

These were so long ago and so long forgotten. He yearned for Cornelia to be safe. Those moments they spent together felt like a faded memory. The feeling of loss now spread over his heart and the realization hit him that she was in grave danger. _Cornelia needed him._

His mind snapped. His heart raced and it pounded on his hard chest as he looked around. He needed to get out of this mess and tell the others what he plan to do.

As soon as he made his way out of the maze, he didn't expect to see Lyra, one of the trusted maidens of Queen Elyon by the entrance of the maze. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was quite small in stature; a petit figure.

"I hope I would find you here," she said, smilingly at Caleb. Her smile reached to her eyes and it showed some wrinkles.

Caleb made his way towards her.

"It has been a day, Lyra," said Caleb, "I have to do something. It's for the Queen."

"It's not only for the Queen, isn't it, Caleb?" remarked Lyra. This caught Caleb off guard and his knees buckled underneath him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've always fought for something, and you wouldn't just fight without a cause," said Lyra.

Caleb remained silent.

"Everyone's been talking about it, Caleb. This girl, the monster took—"

"Cornelia," interjected Caleb almost so suddenly, and this time it caught Lyra off guard.

"I… I beg your pardon – Cornelia – I've heard something about her; the Earth Guardian, isn't she? She fought for a cause, too, if you've noticed. It seems to me, she is quite similar to you, Caleb."

Caleb didn't say anything but merely looked at his toes. Lyra continued.

"If she saved the Queen, she must've had a reason to. If you are going to retrieve her –hopefully it is not too late – make sure your intentions are right. The Queen has to understand that you are doing this for Cornelia's sake."

Caleb looked at her finally and said, "I'm sure the Queen would want Cornelia to be safe as well."

"That's right, Caleb, but your intentions may be different from what the Queen had in mind," said Lyra.

Caleb walked past Lyra, thinking heavily on what he had just heard. He paused and turned to look at Lyra, who was still looking at him and said, "How's Jim?"

"Very well, thank you, my little boy just won't stop running around," said Lyra with a smile, "he can't wait until his father, Ethan, gets home."

"It must be a challenge," said Caleb, "to be married young."

"A challenge, yes, but I think of it as a blessing."

Caleb stayed where he was and continued on walking. He needed to find Cornelia. He needed to know that she's safe within his reach.

***

"Oracle," Will's voice thundered over the congregation, "We need your help."

The remaining four Guardians decided that they had to have the help of the Oracle. They couldn't handle the calamity of this event alone.

The elders of Kandrakar made a racket in response for the disruption of their peace ever since the Guardians stepped into the Hall.

The Guardians appeared in front of the elders of Kandrakar and the Oracle. They acknowledged one another, and went down to business almost at once.

Without a moment to lose, the Guardians recounted what had happened when Cornelia and Queen Elyon were attacked. After the story, there was a long pause from both sides, then the Oracle straightened up to look at them. His face was with grief and he looked old.

"A creature you have never seen before?" said the Oracle, more to himself, "This has never happened in Kandrakar. I can recall every creature I've known, seen or heard, but nothing like a cross between a dragon and a bat."

"That's why we've come for your help," Hay Lin said.

"We saw the creature make its way to Elyon," explained Taranee, "but when we came, Cornelia saved Elyon by offering herself as the creature was about to grab its claws around Elyon."

There was a pause.

"A mighty heart," murmured the Oracle, and it made the Guardians look at each other.

"Well, we know Cornelia would do that for her friends, and for Elyon, too," said Irma, "even those that annoy her."

"This could be her advantage," said the Oracle, "Cornelia may seem like the cold and harsh type on the outside, but she has a heart willing to burst out of herself."

"I think we're not to take that literally," whispered Irma to Will and they both snickered.

"Whoever captured her might take that as an advantage to get to the Queen, since they couldn't get who they wanted in the first place," explained the Oracle.

"The sooner we find her, the better," add Will.

"Take out your Heart, Will, and scry her through the Powers of Kandrakar."

Will pulled her Heart of Kandrakar and thought of Cornelia. And almost as instantly as she said, "_Show me Cornelia Hale!_" black swirls evolved in the image of the heart, and it was too dark to see or to distinguish anything. Moments passed, and not an image of Cornelia was to be seen.

"This… This can't mean…" whimpered Hay Lin.

"If we can't scry a person that means the person…" muttered Will.

"Doesn't exist, or is…" continued Irma.

"_Dead_…" whispered Taranee, but it was too audible, and everyone could hear it amongst the audience.

"What do we tell Elyon?" asked Will silently.

***

Razulk; the winged creature barely managed to save the girl from hitting the earth within seconds.

_Foolish girl, you could've killed yourself_, he heard himself thinking.

He had failed, his master had not wanted any other, but the Queen; but he couldn't leave the place empty handed. The girl was silent underneath his claws and figured she had passed out. He made his way with ease to some caves where they were completely isolated.

As he neared the caves, he entered one of them, the darkest one, and dropped the girl, not too gently. The girl rolled as the force of her velocity and mass took over and she was slummed against walls of rocks, then she finally opened her eyes. The sound of her breathing was rasp and hard.

"Master, I am come," said Razulk.

"Raaazulk," replied the master.

The girl gasped with her eyes widened and bellowed, "YOU!" Clearly the girl recognized the master Razulk was working for.

"Razulk," a slithery sound came from Razulk's left side, "you have failed me."

"Not entirely, ma—master," whimpered Razulk as he bowed down as low as he could to greet his master, "I couldn't get to the Queen; this little pest jumped between the Queen and I."

"You have endangered your exisssssstence!" roared the voice, and caused Razulk to collapse on the ground with the strength of his voice, "you were planned to remain hidden!"

"I am a—aware of it, master," whimpered Razulk and there was a silence, the sound of the girl's breathing wasn't to be heard anymore and Razulk faced the direction of the girl. She wasn't there.

"The girl!" he exclaimed, and looked around and saw the girl running to the entrance of the cave.

Razulk flew over to the entrance to block the girl from the way, but the girl diverted to the other direction. She belt over and touched the ground with her hand. A crumbling sound emitted underneath the ground and lines of vines erupted from the rocks everywhere around Razulk.

Razulk was soon unable to move but he felt that the vines weren't as strong as he expected, and spreads open his wings, breaking the vines.

"You are weak alone, girl! Weaker without your powers!" teased the slithering voice from the distance.

The girl gasped with her eyes wide with fear. This time it was their time to attack. Razulk flew towards the girl, making her run away from him. Within moments, she was cornered between two rocks, meaning if she turned around, she would be facing Razulk with the rocks behind her.

The slithery voice said a few strange words and between Razulk and the girl, long, sharp poles of rocks grew from the ground, trapping the girl between the rocks. The girl can't find an escape without hurting her from the sharp pointed edge of the poles.

"All is not lost, with this girl," said the slithery voice and with each word, the sound grew nearer.

"Yes, master," said Razulk, "she is the Queen's best friend, apparently, and she can continue my work, in a more… solemn state."

"You won't hurt her! I will get away, then I will find you and you will pay for this!" yelled the girl.

"Amazing little brute, you still have the energy to speak! Let's see if you can still speak with your mouth sewed together," said the voice and with that, a ripping sound emitted from Cornelia's mouth.

Cornelia felt intense pain as she felt her mouth being sewed together. She tried to mumble, but she couldn't say a single recognizable word. Tears fell from her eyes, _what are they doing to me?_

"We shall make good use of her," said the voice, "after all, best friends make the best enemies."

The voice further said strange and unrecognizable words that only Cornelia could hear. The words streamed into her ear and with every word, Cornelia felt pointed needles pierce her heart. Each pain spread out through her body like ink spreading on paper.

With every passing moment, the pain intensified. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she not only couldn't hear her thoughts no longer, but feel no longer. Her mouth slowly egan to unsew. Her heart doesn't seem to beat anymore. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Master!" she heard a hoarse voice say, "this is… astonishing."

"She is ready," replied another slithery voice.

The girl sat there looking around her and felt no fear, and had no heart, laughed a grim laugh.

***

Elyon walked pacing her throne walking back and forth. Her walking seemed to tense Vathek who was still at her side. It was almost nightfall, and the girls had taken the whole day at Kandrakar. She was going impatient with every minute alone, and finally decided that she should've been to Kandrakar herself.

The castle doors opened unexpectedly, and the remaining four guardians walked through the doors. Elyon made haste and ran up to them. She saw their faces, silent frowns and tears were almost enough to tell her of the news. This only meant one thing.

"No…," she silently said, and then fell to the ground onto her knees; the girls quickly rushed to her side and hugged her. She fought effortlessly to stop the sobs from coming out of her.

"My Queen!" said a voice from behind, it was Caleb's. Elyon made a huge effort to stand back up and face Caleb. She saw Caleb wear a serious face and not only that, he was in his full armor, as if he was going to battle.

"My Queen," he repeated, "I will go find Cornelia."

"Caleb…," said Elyon and rushed towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. Caleb took no notice and brushed her hand aside, this caused Elyon to look shocked.

"Elyon, I have to go look for Cornelia," said Caleb with such determination that Elyon just fell more for him. But she had to break the news to Caleb.

"Oh, Caleb… She's…," Elyon said without looking into his eyes as she tried to say it, "_gone_…'

Caleb was speechless. This piece of information caught him off guard.

"Caleb, she's gone, Will scryed her through the heart, and we saw nothing!"

"The Heart never lies, Caleb," added Will, "accept that she's gone, because she is!"

"She's gone, Caleb," whispered Elyon, her hand trying to reach for his face, but Caleb stepped back away from her. He looked at her disbelievingly as if he has never heard of the sun, moon or stars. Then his face fell into a glare.

"No, Elyon," he said, "I refused to believe that," and with a more louder voice, addressed the whole audience, "you all can choose to believe that, but I won't! I still believe she's out there and she needs my help!" then he added with a softer voice, "Cornelia _needs _me."

He looked up at Elyon, but Elyon just shook her head, "No, Caleb, stay, it's no use."

"I can't always be there for you, Elyon. Make me stay if you have to" Caleb snapped back and he walked towards the open doors and passed the four Guardians, all shunning them aside. He walked towards the setting sun which casted long shadows behind the long oak doors.

He was looking down at his feet as he walked and noticed an extra dark shadow creep towards his sight. The shadow was long and slender and between the shadows of the oak doors. Someone had just entered.

His eyes skimmed along the shadow and upwards to see who was standing.

"_Cornelia?_" he whispered, confused. Behind him he heard multiple gasps.

There stood Cornelia, clothes ripped and torn around her, revealing a bruised shoulder, cuts across her face and a bloody knee. She then collapsed.

Caleb ran towards her before her body could touch the floor and carried her up with his firm, strong hands. Everybody else seemed to run towards them, and Elyon shouted, "CORNELIA!"

"How did she escape?" asked Irma.

"Look at her bruises!" commented another.

"Poor thing!" said a shaken voice.

Caleb's main focus was Cornelia. She looked so fragile, he even felt that he was handling her with great care, determined not to break anymore of her bones and skin. He saw Cornelia open her eyes and take recognition of his face.

"Caleb…," she said, only audible to him, "save me, Caleb…"

"Cornelia, I'm here, you're safe now."

"Noo… No… I'm not… safe," she said hoarsely, her lips were purple and bloody. He grew anger inside him, he will see to it that whoever did this will be punished.

"Cornelia, nothing will harm you, you hear me? I won't let anybody harm you." Cornelia stared into his deep hazel eyes, and fell unconscious.

"We have to return to Kandrakar" said Will, "and report of this to the Oracle."

"As I will have to attend to our warriors and organize search groups to look for whoever did this to Cornelia," added Elyon.

Hands clasped around Caleb and Cornelia, but Caleb shunned them aside, "I will take care of her," offered Caleb, "Just bring me new clothes for her."

Elyon acknowledged this and sent for Lyra, the maid.

Caleb made his way with Cornelia around his arms, her head lying limply on his shoulder. When he reached her bedroom, he placed her gently on the huge bed, and looked down at her.

_Even covered in bruises, I never forgot how beautiful she looked_, he thought, his heart pounding.

He was unprepared for what he did next, as he gently stripped off the ragged clothing around Cornelia, praying that she wouldn't wake up in the middle of it. He gulped as he examined her.

Inside was even worse: black and blue were everywhere; there was also a deep cut that oozed blood across her skin. He feared that there may be one or two broken ribs somewhere. He swore underneath his breath. Seeing this angered Caleb even more and his hands shook in shimmering hatred for whoever did this.

There was a knock on the door, and Caleb immediately threw a blanket over Cornelia, fearing whoever stepped in will jump into conclusions at first sight that he was up to no good.

He acknowledged the maid to step in and laid down fresh new clothes for Cornelia, including bandages, and cold water, and immediately left the room. Caleb strode over the room to lock the doors; he didn't want to be disturbed.

He rushed towards Cornelia and began stripping the rest of her clothes, with every moment he saw new bruises and cuts, and it came to the point where his anger turned into tears for Cornelia.

He worked quietly and swiftly and finally, he had her bandaged and clothed with her new clothes. He stood behind admiring his work. He sighed and looked at Cornelia and brushed the few strands of her hair off her face. She was sleeping. He prayed that he won't have nightmares after what had happened to her.

He bent over, his hands still on her face and kissed her on the cheek. He suddenly felt extremely protective over Cornelia, as he was left within his care.

He grabbed a chair and sat quietly, looking intently at Cornelia. He felt humbled as he watched her quietly sleeping. Without meaning to, he too fell asleep.

* * *

_**thepointedcompass**_


	7. Message to Wonderful Readers

Hey everybody!

You guys have been **AMAZING**! Thanks for the really great reviews, they kept from stopping and I found ways to keep going because of you guys. I just want to let you know that even more Cornelia/Caleb moments are coming, I just had to convey some parts of the story to get to the interesting Cornelia/Caleb moments. I've also added some story plots, to make the whole thing interesting, some mysteries, yadda, yadda, and all will be revealed by the time this is over. =) But I hope I won't leave you guys disappointed, so I would like to get some advice and suggestions from ya'll! But please, I am not so found of harsh criticisms (I find them really painful), but I take suggestions really well. So, I guess I'll have to continue my story, and I guess you guys will shape up the rest of the writings by what you guys want to read. I'll read each of your comments, none left out.

I just want to let you know you guys are the best!! Take care and keep reading to your heart desires!

Love,  
**_thepointingcompass_**


End file.
